


the high lords’ whore

by leafygreenturtle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass-eating, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Degradation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female receiving oral, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Male receiving oral, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Ring gag, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, a lot of riding dick, wing sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafygreenturtle/pseuds/leafygreenturtle
Summary: prompt request for anon: "Hi I was wondering if you could write some smut about the bat boys (Azriel, Cassian, and Rhysand), and Helion and Feyre thanks!!!"
Relationships: Cassian/Helion, Cassian/Rhys/Helion, Feyre Archeron/Helion/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Cassian/Azriel/Helion, Helion/Azriel, Rhysand/Azriel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	the high lords’ whore

**Author's Note:**

> this one was fun to write, thank you to the anon who send me this prompt, and i hope you enjoy!

“It’s getting late,” Rhys drawled from where he lounged on the couch, next to Feyre. His fingers made idle patterns on her palm, her arm, as Feyre leaned in closer, laying her head on his shoulder. 

It was a casual meeting, one of many they had with the High Lord of Day since the war had ended, to build and heal this new world they’d created.

Mor and Amren had stayed behind in Velaris this time, Rhys and Feyre deeming their presence there more needed. 

“Just don’t burn anything down,” Mor had chirped before they’d left. 

“It was _one building,_ ” Cassian had grumbled.

Now, the two Illyrians lay seated on a couch opposite them, with Helion sprawled on an armchair at the head. Feyre had been trying to ignore the slowly building ache between her legs as she let her mind wander to thoughts of the four males here. Helion had made countless innuendo’s throughout the night, and each time, she’d tried not to picture it. What it’d be like, to have the High Lord inside her. To have Rhys and Helion inside her at once, to pleasure them at the same time. 

_Rhys._ She knew her shields had been down, and he’d heard and seen everything. 

_Yes, Feyre darling?_ he asked, feigning ignorance. 

_Care to make this meeting a little more interesting?_

Feyre bit her lip, then glanced at her mate. He was amused, and she knew he was speaking mind to mind with Helion.

_If you want him, Feyre darling, then take him._

“I’m not leaving,” Cassian drawled from the sofa.

She met Rhys’s gaze and knew he was thinking the same thing.

They all looked to Az, who gave a shy grin and shrugged. She raised her brows. _Holy shit._

Helion cocked his head. “I’ve never had three Illyrians.”

Cassian grinned. 

But Helion frowned. “This would make all the members of your inner circle, Rhysand.”

“You’re forgetting Amren.”

“Ah, the firedrake. I’ll leave her to the Prince of Summer.”

Helion winnowed them to his bedroom, and when they’d all stripped, and Feyre slid onto Rhys’s lap, kissing him, slowly, languidly. As if they had days and days to do nothing but this. His hands coasted over her hips, her rear, as he tugged her onto him, and when they broke apart, her gaze went to Cassian. 

He didn’t say anything as she laid herself on the bed, then propped herself on her elbows and waited for him. Rhys was watching the two of them, his hand slowly stroking himself. Beyond him, Azriel and Helion were caught up in their own tryst. 

Cassian came over her, his wings flaring a little before tucking in again. His hand traced down her hipbone, and she shuddered. His cock was warm and hard against her, and she reached for it, but he gripped her wrist to stop her. 

“Want me to tell you a secret? I wanted to do this from the moment I met you.”

Rhys snarled. But Feyre just laughed, glancing at her mate before turning to Cassian again. “I know.”

Cassian lined himself up with her, and nudged at her entrance, but paused. He met her eyes again. “Remember that night before you went to the Weaver? We were arguing about you. Your mate,” Cassian said, huffing a laugh. “Said he wanted me to stop flirting with you.”

Feyre glanced to Rhys for affirmation. He rolled his eyes, then sighed dramatically. “Azriel is the only loyal one.”

The shadowsinger grinned.

But all thoughts fled her mind as Cassian pushed in, so slow it was almost unbearable. She gripped his shoulders, the smooth muscles there, and panted.

When he didn’t move, she reached for his wings, and closed her mouth around the talon-tipped edge of one. He swore, bucking into her, and she moaned as he began fucking her in earnest. 

She felt, more than saw, Rhys come up beside her, his cock hard and ready, and she reached for him, pumping his length with her hand, even while Cassian fucked her into oblivion. 

She came a second before he did, her vision fracturing as her release swept through her and she felt him spill inside her. 

He pulled out, panting, and tilted her face up to kiss her, searing and swift. Surprised, Feyre glanced at Rhys, but he seemed unfazed. He was still watching her, watching where the cum leaked out of her, and stroking himself. Cassian looked towards Azriel where the shadowsinger lingered by the couches with Helion. “Don’t be shy, brother. It’s easier than you think.”

He reached a hand down to pinch one of her nipples, hard. She gasped, her head falling back a little as her eyes grew heavy-lidded. She arched into the touch without meaning to. “See? You just touch the right place,” Cassian said, as he slipped his cock into her mouth. “And she opens.”

He pulled back, then turned to Azriel and raised his brows. Azriel came in front of her, but he didn’t put his cock in her mouth, even though it was hard and ready for her. He just lay on the bed on his back, his wings pinned beneath him, and guided her to sit on his face.

When he spoke, she could feel his breath on her wet, soaked center, and she shuddered, eyes fluttering shut. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long, long time.”

And then he tugged her hips down, and his tongue was on her, flicking over the rosebud of nerves between her legs, closing his mouth around it and sucking, while his fingers slid into her, stroking. She gasped, grinding on his face, until she came.

He stroked her through the last waves of it, until she was limp and sated against him. His scarred hands gently lifted her off him, pressing a kiss to each thigh before lowering her down on the bed beside him. 

She wasn’t even close to being done. She wanted to ride him. She bit her lip, trying not to think of how long she’d struggled to ignore this particular fantasy, of moving up and down his cock as he groaned her name.

Azriel’s eyes met hers, and when she reached for his cock, he didn’t stop her from straddling him and sliding down on it. She didn’t waste any time, needing him inside her so bad she would have done anything for it at that point. Azriel groaned when he was seated to the hilt, and didn’t wait for her to move before he thrust up, fucking into her with enough force to make her see stars. She moaned, moving her hips to meet him, and panted as she tried desperately to stave off her orgasm. She wanted to come with him, wanted to feel him coming inside her before she came again. 

On the couch across the room, Helion was laying with his head tilted back as he tongued Rhys’s ass while Cassian sucked him off. Rhys groaned, cursing as he ground his hips against Helion’s tongue. He was stroking himself as he met Feyre’s eyes, groaning against as he saw her riding Azriel. 

A scarred hand turned her face back to the shadowsinger beneath her. 

“When my cock is inside you,” he said, his voice low and intense and sending heat spreading through her, “You’re only looking at me.”

She fought back a moan, and nodded. 

“Touch yourself,” he said. 

She did, and his thrusts became harder, faster, and more frenzied, until she was coming on his cock, and a heartbeat later, he was spilling into her with a low groan. 

She pulled off of him, panting, and collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and worn out. 

Across the room, Helion was coming into Cassian’s mouth, and the general was almost greedy as he sucked him dry. Rhys came with a groan a moment later, spilling himself all over Helion’s chest, and to her surprise, he knelt next to the couch and lowered his head to the High Lord’s chest to lick it off. 

Cassian pulled off of Helion, and met her gaze. 

He glanced back at Helion, and said, “Make her ride.”

Helion grinned, laying back in the chair. Waiting. 

Her cheeks heated. But she made her way over to where he sat in the chair, and sat on his lap, straddling him. Slowly, she raised herself, bracing her hands on his shoulders, and lowered herself down on him. She groaned at the stretch as she sank down on him, inch by inch. When she was seated to the hilt, she stopped, panting, trying to adjust to him inside her. 

“You shouldn’t make a High Lord work, Feyre,” Cassian drawled again, from where he watched her. “Ride him.”

For a moment, she remembered how Helion had been in that last war, a force of nature beside her mate, the two of them twin sides of the same coin. Wild, beautiful, fire-forged. 

She felt exposed with all of them watching her, with Helion laying back and just waiting for her, and her cheeks flushed again as she slowly raised and lowered herself on him. She bit her lip as she did it again, and again, building up a rhythm. Helion’s hands were on her hips as he watched her lazily, groaning softly when she began to ride him faster. 

She knew the others were watching them, could feel her mate’s eyes on her, but all she could think of was the feeling of him inside her, hard and thick and demanding. He swore as she leaned forward slightly, changing the angle of her hips, and then his mouth was on her neck. 

She felt every nerve in her body tense like a coiled spring, and she felt herself nearing that edge when Helion’s hands on her hips tightened, stopping her. She gasped, feeling her release ebb away before she could reach it. 

He clicked his tongue. “It’s bad manners to come before a High Lord.”

His hands fell away once more, and he said, “Start again.”

Aware of every pair of eyes on her, she began riding him again, this time trying to keep her own pleasure at bay. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Rhys slowly stroking Azriel, the shadowsinger’s head thrown back in pleasure. 

Helion, at last, reached a hand up to cup her breasts, running the pad of his thumb over the stiffened peaks and tugging on it until she gasped. Then he lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked the abused nipple into his mouth.

She turned her head, her attention split between him, and Rhys, who was now on his knees, smirking at Azriel as he took the shadowsinger’s cock in his mouth. Azriel groaned, a hand shoving Rhys further down his length, and the wet, obscene sounds of Rhys sucking him off filled the room. 

She groaned, riding Helion faster, with more urgency now. She needed him to come. She needed Rhys, she wanted them all on her. 

She heard Azriel groan, and turned her head again. Rhys had his nose almost against Azriel’s stomach as he took the shadowsinger deep in his mouth, his head bobbing up his length, his hands coming up to cup Azriel’s balls. His eyes as he looked up at Azriel were wicked, sinful. Heat gathered between her legs. She didn’t know if he was putting on a show for her, or Azriel. 

_Both,_ he purred into her mind. 

She shivered at the deep, raspy sound of his voice. She wanted him in her hands, wanted to stroke him until he became too distracted to suck Azriel off and he came all over her hands. She sent the image down the bond, and he groaned around the shadowsinger’s cock, Azriel swearing as Rhys’s eyes fluttered shut and he took him deeper in his mouth. 

Helion was groaning softly now, thrusting up as if he couldn’t help himself, and a moment later, he was coming inside her. She gasped, feeling her pleasure approaching, just a stroke away-

He pulled out, and she reeled, stumbling as her orgasm was ripped away from her before she could reach it, once again. 

Helion just grinned, then shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Did she do a good job?” Cassian’s low voice cut through her thoughts, through the slowly ebbing wave of pleasure. She was so desperate for release, she reached a hand down to stroke that sensitive bud between her legs, and cried out when a band of Helion’s magic snatched her hand away from her clit. 

“I don’t know,” Helion teased, “I think she got distracted.” 

He threw a pointed glance at Rhys, who grinned and said with no penitence at all, “Sorry.”

“Please,” she said, to no one in particular. 

“If you want to come, you have to earn it,” Helion said. 

Helion had some silent conversation with Azriel, and then the shadowsinger was laying on the enormous bed, pulling her over him, with her back to his chest, and he said quietly, “This might hurt a bit.”

She gasped as he pushed his length into her ass. He’d used his precum and spit to slick his cock, but it was still a tight fit, and she was stiff in his arms until he slid the head of his cock inside, and then she felt pleasure spark as he rolled his hips. 

She shuddered, going loose and pliant in his arms, even as Azriel moved in her, drawing a groan from deep in her throat. Not even half his length was inside her, but she already felt full enough to burst. When Cassian entered her, she cried out, tossing her head back. Her hands slid over Azriel’s scarred ones on her midriff, and she rocked back onto him, taking him deeper, until both males were fully seated inside her and she was panting. 

She waited for Rhys or Helion to slide into her mouth, but Helion came over her, even as Cassian and Azriel started moving in her, and his hand brushed over her abdomen. 

"I’ve never bedded a High Lady before,” Helion whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the others to hear him. “How many cocks can you take at once, Feyre?”

It was only when he nudged at her wet, slick entrance, where Cassian was still thrusting into her, that she realized what he intended. 

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. “I can’t. It won’t fit. Please.”

“You can take it,” he said, and then she felt Rhys come up behind her, his hands stroking down her neck, her shoulders. 

She was tense in his arms. “Please. Don’t-”

Rhys shushed her, leaning down to claim a kiss. “You can take it,” he said, repeating Helion’s words. “I want to see you with two cocks splitting you open,” he whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Her heart pounded, but she nodded. She trusted him. 

“One more thing,” he said. “You’re going to need a safeword for this. Do you remember it?” She nodded. They’d all agreed on one before they started. 

Rhys snapped his fingers and a ring shaped gag appeared in his hand. He waited for her to open her mouth, and then slipped it in. Her heart was racing as he secured the gag in place, and she felt her mouth stretched lewdly around it. 

Then her mate nodded at Helion. At the first thrust of him inside her, she screamed. With the gag inside her, her mouth stretched open, it sounded even more obscene. The feeling of having two huge cocks inside her, all while Azriel was still driving in her, relentless, was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. The stretch was so painful, she thought she had actually split in half. 

She sobbed, the sound distorted by the gag, and writhed against the sheets, in pleasure and pain. She wanted all four of them inside her, but wasn’t sure if she could take it. 

Helion reached a hand down to the bundle of nerves between her legs, stroking lightly, trying to overwhelm the pain with pleasure, but she just wanted him inside her fully now that he already half there. She rolled her hips, wincing in pain. Rhys was kissing her neck, sucking and biting the spot beneath her ear, and she moaned softly, losing herself for a moment. 

Then Helion plunged in the rest of the way, seating himself to the hilt. Another raw scream tore itself from her throat, and she whimpered as he started moving in her. Her legs were widened as far as they could go, but his hands spread them even further, until it hurt to have them so far apart, and then he was thrusting in earnest. 

Then, when Rhys slid into her mouth, she realized what the gag had been for. Not to hear her, but for him. Because he knew she wouldn’t be able to suck him off like this, while she was so distracted. She moaned around him as he slid in all the way, hitting the back of her throat. He thrust in slowly, and her eyes fluttered shut, overwhelmed with pleasure. Helion and Cassian were thrusting in tandem, the stretch painful and tight, but with Azriel in her, it felt overwhelming, so intense it was almost unbearable. 

“Does it feel good?” Helion asked as his hips snapped into hers and he pounded into her. “Does it feel good to have four cocks inside you at once?”

She moaned, unable to answer with Rhys still in her mouth, and Helion pinched her clit. 

She cried out, the sound of it muffled. 

He chuckled. “What’s wrong? Can’t answer me with the cock in your mouth?”

His next thrust has punishingly hard, and she cried out around the gag in her mouth again.

“Do you like being the High Lords’ whore, Feyre? Is that what you want? If your mate shared you with the rest of us, would you even say no?”

She moaned again, writhing against the four of them, bucking her hips as they moved in tandem inside her, Helion’s filthy words ringing in her ears. She wouldn’t say no, she would take them all, if only they could make her feel as good as this.

They fucked her for what seemed like forever, until she was a mess, shuddering and sobbing beneath them, her face plastered with sweat and tears. She had come so many time she’d lost count. Her throat felt raw and bruised as Rhys drove in relentlessly, and her cunt ached where Cassian and Helion were brutally fucking it. 

She gasped when Cassian came inside her and withdrew, swearing low and heavy. She didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed by the sudden loss of him, and she clenched desperately around Helion, who swore, thrusting into her faster, harder now. 

Rhys’s hands smoothed her sweat-slicked hair away from her face as he fucked her mouth, coming down her throat with a soft groan. Then he pulled out too, but left the gag inside her mouth. 

Helion pulled out a moment later and came on her stomach, splattering her body with cum, and Azriel was the last to finish, leaving a trail of cum leaking out of her ass as he pulled out, panting. 

Rhys took the gag out of her mouth, and they all lay there for a long moment, trying to catch their breaths. Rhys tucked her into him, kissing her softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

She just leaned further into him and closed her eyes as she felt exhaustion take over. “If all your work meetings are like this, no wonder you love being High Lord.”

He laughed, the sound rumbling against her, and she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> the apostrophe in the title really fucked me up lmao i was so confused
> 
> send me prompts/comments, or just drop in and say hi at my tumblr! @rhysandswhore


End file.
